¿Bully?
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Pip era acosado por Cartman y su grupo como siempre, pero está vez era diferente. No traía dinero y solo esperaba una buena golpiza. Pero diez dolares podrían ser su salvación.


Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Something Different**

Pip sintió la cabeza retumbar cuándo Cartman lo estampó contra los casilleros.

–Danos el dinero de tu almuerzo, marica–le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos casi echando chispas.

Para Pip era habitual que Cartman y su grupo vinieran por él, le molestaban, le robaban y se burlaban, pero desde que las clases iniciaron ese año, habían dejado de hacerlo. Pip no sabía la razón, solo agradecía a Dios en silencio y rogaba por que las agresiones no regresasen, pero ese día había llegado.

–¡He dicho que me des el puto dinero! –gritó Eric y descargó un golpe sobre la pared –. El próximo irá a tu cara de marica.

Pip con la mirada buscó insistentemente una salida, por la que huir. Pero era imposible, estaba rodeado por el resto de los chicos, cada uno sonriéndole con burla. Se sentía como un ratón acorralado.

–Lo siento... – dijo rendido en voz baja entrecortada y alzó la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano, sabiendo que a Cartman no le gustaría su respuesta–. Hoy no traje dinero.

El grupo comenzó a reír. Cartman tomó la bolsa del almuerzo con brusquedad y la pisó, aplastando todo el contenido.

–Marica, me importa una mierda tu comida francesa.

–No soy...

–¡Cállate! – alzó los puños, amenazante, iba a desquitarse–. Marica...

Pip cerró los ojos ya podía sentir el golpe. Entonces uno de los amigos de Cartman volvió a reír.

–Tienes razón –dijo el chico –. Es un marica.

Pip vio a Damien acercarse, dejando atrás a Stan, Kyle y Kenny. Damien Thorn era el nuevo del grupo y de la escuela. Tenía el cabello negro, la piel blanca, la estatura de un hobbit, según decían, aunque a Pip le parecía más alto que uno, y siempre vestía de negro. Decía que su padre trabajaba para una empresa importante por lo que había estado en más de veinte escuelas cada una en un lugar distinto y a veces en países diferentes. Casi desde el primer día de clase se había hecho parte del grupo y al igual que ellos, Pip sabía que disfrutaba con su sufrimiento.

Damien caminó hasta su lado, haciendo que Eric olvidase que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

–Cartman, Cartman, Cartman... –dijo con decepción claramente fingida, causando risas entre sus amigos–. No gastes tu fuerza en la puta marica. ¿Y además dices que es francés?

Cartman asintió sin comprender.

Damien lo miró serio y dio un paso al lado, alejándose de Pip.

–De donde yo vengo se dice que los franceses tienen lepra y sarna.

–¡Y Cartman lo tocó! –gritó Kyle entre risas –. Ahora la piel se te caerá a pedazos.

–¡Cállate, judío, hijo de perra! –Cartman le gritó y luego se volvió hacia Damien mirándose los dedos – No creo que sea lepra...

Damien llevó su mano a la barbilla como pensando–Quizás sea un rumor, de cualquier forma, que te dé el dinero y vámonos antes de que el receso termine.

–El hijo de perra no tiene dinero– dijo recordando su enfado.

Damien volvió a reír.

–El marica está jugando contigo–miró a Pip como si fuese a matarlo– ¡¿Verdad?!

–Yo no...

Damien suspiró con exageración y lo tomó por los hombros. Atrás sus amigos rieron, Cartman incluido.

Pip volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero en vez de sentir un golpe, sintió un roce en su bolsillo derecho. Abrió los ojos y vio a Damien rebuscando ahí.

Dos segundos después, sacó un billete de diez dólares.

–Te lo dije–le entregó el billete a Cartman –. Estaba jugando contigo.

Pip aun parpadeaba incrédulo cuando Stan lo hizo a un lado. Kenny le dijo algo que no comprendió pero que decidió interpretar como un "Lárgate".

Y eso hizo.

Corrió hasta el patio donde sabría que no lo buscarían, si es que planeaban hacerlo. Y se dirigió a un rincón alejado del bullicio. Ahí sentada con delicadeza estaba Estella.

La chica era una de las más hermosas de toda la secundaria y ella lo sabía y lo usaba a su favor. Había llegado como alumna de intercambio el año anterior y aunque aún era engreída y déspota, Pip pensaba que con él era un poco más amable. Después de todo eran viejos amigos que luego de años volvían a "unirse". Sí a "unirse" porque como ella le había dicho: En la escuela, solo nos podemos ver en los recesos y nada más. Ni se te ocurra hablarme en clase o juró que te cortó la pequeña salchicha a la que dices pene.

Aun así, eran amigos. Aunque de vez en cuando la duda invadía su mente.

–¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó ella, tenía un sándwich en la mano y le dio una mordida.

Pip tomó asiento y la observó un instante, luego apartó bajo la mirada tristeza.

–Me quitaron el almuerzo.

–Era de esperarse.

Pip volvió a observarla, bueno, en si miraba el sándwich, esperando un gesto compasivo.

–Bueno, en realidad lo aplastaron.

–Vale –respondió como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo, Pip seguía mirándola –. ¿No te han golpeado?

–No, no me había dado cuenta y llevaba en mis pantalones un billete, se lo han quedado.

–Vaya desperdicio–dijo como ofendida –, si fueran matones reales te hubieran dado al menos un par golpes en esos pequeños testículos que traes.

Pip le sonrió de forma torcida. No sabía que decir. El estómago le rugía y su cuerpo le mandaba señales de vacío. Acostumbraba traer siempre un par de dólares extra pero esta vez con el almuerzo se le había olvidado.

–No pensé que me quitarían la bolsa.

–Ya... –el sándwich se había acabado y ella se limpiaba las migajas con una servilleta –. Es que tú nunca piensas, querido.

Pip suspiró.

–Sí...pueda que sea eso.

Por milésima vez en su mente cuestionó su amistad. Estella era linda, sí, algo amable con él. Es decir, al menos no lo insultaba tanto y no le robaba la comida y se juntaba con él...a escondidas.

Cielos...

Pip escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, derrotado. Se preguntaba si podría tener un amigo verdadero o si siquiera le importaba a alguien. Sus padres estaban muertos, su hermana lo mandó lejos y su familia de acogida apenas volteó a ver cuándo llegaba lleno de golpes desde los nueve años hasta ahora que tenía quince. Sus compañeros de clase lo odiaban, el grupo de Cartman lo acosaba a diario y los maestros lo ignoraban. En ese instante comprendió que Estella era lo único que tenía. Eso y la esperanza de no volver a ser golpeado, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Gran cosa, no golpes y Estella. Vaya consuelo, vaya revelación y todo por un sándwich y diez dólares.

Ella comenzó a reír.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de la mierda de vida que tienes?

Pip alzó el rostro con los ojos vidriosos. Ella era hermosa pero tan cruel. Comprendió que no era su amigo, a lo mucho podría ser un sirviente y él no era uno.

–Tranquilo –dijo ella y se puso de pie, invitándolo a levantarse. Él obedeció –. Sabes...sé que me quieres.

Pirrup parpadeó retrocediendo un par de pasos. Estella estaba equivocada muy equivocada, pero Pip sentía que no podría decirle que no. Había tenido una revelación, pero actuar sobre ello, no estaba en sus planes. Estella era lo único que tenía.

Ella lo tomó de los hombros.

–Me quieres, lo sé –le dijo, con tono seguro –. No temas, no es un pecado–tomó sus manos–. Además, piénsalo, conmigo a tu lado nadie te molestaría. Saldríamos de manera pública. Claro que no serias mi novio, pero podrías ser una especie de criado, en casa tenía tantos y aquí ninguno.

En ese instante, Pip quiso golpearse contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban o quizás golpearla a ella, pero eso era muy impropio. No sabía que expresión estaba poniendo, pero Estella debió de interpretarla como un sí.

Ella acercó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Pip tensó la mandíbula cuando las manos de la chica se cerraron entorno a su rostro.

–Bésame, idiota– le susurró a solo centímetros de sus labios.

Pip al igual que cuando lo golpeaban cerró los ojos.

Fue ahí que sintió el empujón. Cayó a un lado junto a Estella. Ella gritaba a quien acababa echarlos a un lado.

Damien estaba ahí. Solo.

–¿Qué sucede, puta? –le dijo luego sonrió– ¿Se ensucio tu vestido marca Chanel N° 5?

–¡Hobbit emo ignorante come mierda! –le gritó –Chanel N° 5 es un...

–Bla bla bla, princesa. –aún en el suelo, Damien tomó a Pip por el cuello de la camisa –. Tú vienes conmigo.

No se resistió, quería alejarse de Estella lo más posible. Pero cuando vio que Damien lo arrastraba hacia una de las bodegas de mantenimiento temió lo peor.

–Por favor...–rogó, cuando Damien cerró la puerta–. Juro que no mentía. No sé de dónde salieron esos diez dólares.

–Lo sé.

–¿Lo sabes?

–Sí, bueno–pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos negros tirándolos hacia atrás–¿Quién crees que lo puso ahí?

–¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué crees? – preguntó como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

–Yo no...–Pip retrocedió hasta golpear la pared–. ¿Quieres algo de mí?

Damien frunció el ceño y colocó ambos brazos en su cintura.

–¿A qué mierda te refieres?

– N-no, no lo sé.

Damien dejó escapar un gruñido.

–Piensa, Pip. Te iban a golpear ¿no?

–Sí, pero no...

–¿Acaso querías que lo hicieran?

–No, no, claro que no.

–Entonces no te quejes y agradece.

Pip asintió violentamente.

–Estoy agradecido y te pagaré

–No es necesario.

–Aunque...sigo sin entender porque lo hiciste– Damien lo miró con desesperación, como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Pip se arrepintió de haber hablado y mordió levemente su labio inferior–. L-lo siento. El receso casi termina ¿puedo retirarme?

Damien se detuvo a verlo. Tener a Pip tan cerca y a solas lo hacía que su corazón se acelerase. Era más fácil lanzarle insultos frente a un montón de inútiles que decir lo que en verdad sentía, pero este era el momento, no iba a tirarse para atrás. Así que tomó aire y toda la valentía que tenía.

–Sé que no eres francés ¿sí?

Pip, que había intentado evadirle la mirada, todo ese tiempo, ahora lo miró confundido.

–Pero...

–¡Ya sé lo que dije! –exclamó haciendo temblar a Pip, pero al instante bajó la voz–. No lo decía en serio, tampoco lo de la sarna.

–Pero...

–Sé... –lo interrumpió –que no mereces la mierda de Cartman y su grupo.

–Pero tú...

–¡Ah! Ya sé que me junto con ellos –Damien le dio la espalda y comenzó a dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio –¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?

–Lo siento–Pip forzó una sonrisa–. Si te explicaras mejor.

Damien volteo a verlo y casi al instante desvió la mirada, con el rostro colorado.

–Te he visto de lejos ¿sí?

En ese instante, Pip sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y sudó frio.

–Bien… –tosió para aclararse la garganta –. Gracias por todo. Me iré ahora.

–Maldita sea – Damien bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo –. Tú no te vas hasta que me escuches ¿entiendes?

Pip aceptó con pánico en la mirada y cruzó los brazos como queriendo abrazarse. En esa posición pensaba que se sentía más seguro.

–No sé si lo recuerdas–continuó Damien–, pero el primer día de clases, estaba perdido. Era una escuela nueva, en un estado nuevo, con gente nueva. No sabía a dónde tenía que ir y nadie me ayudaba, pasaban ignorando mis preguntas. Y no me mal entiendas, estoy acostumbrado, me ha pasado en cada escuela que voy, no es la primera vez que me dicen emo, gótico o hobbit–Pip escuchaba, pero sentía que Damien hablaba para sí mismo–. Pero esta vez era distinto, esto era permanente. Mi padre viaja mucho ¿sabes? Nunca me quedo lo suficiente para aprender nombres, ni me molesto en ver caras, pero South Park es mi destino final. No más mudanzas, ni tener toda mi vida en una maleta– sus manos temblaron– ¡Se supone que iba a quedarme aquí por el resto de mi maldita vida y nadie volteó a verme más de un puto segundo!

–Está bien…– dijo Pip con cautela.

–Espera, aun no termino.

–Ah, ¿no?

Damien mordió sus labios antes de continuar

–Me sentí solo, estaba solo, hasta que tú...

–Yo…

–Te acercaste.

–Me acerqué –recordó Pip como un eco en su mente.

Damien le sonrió con el calor golpeando sus mejillas y se tomó la libertad de agarrar una de sus manos, Pip no protestó.

–Te acercaste y eras… eres surreal. Unos ojos azules amables y una linda sonrisa fuera de este mundo. Además, tu cabello reluce como si fuera oro o una miel de la más fina calidad, aparte de eso déjame decirte que Dios no escatimo contigo–Pip se puso rígido al mismo tiempo que Damien jugaba con la palma de su mano–, desde tu piel suave hasta tú... –parpadeo y tosió soltando la mano la mano de Pip–. Como sea, ese día me ayudaste a encontrar el camino a la dirección y me diste consejos para lidiar con los maestros–Damien rascó su nuca–. También me gusta tu acento y tienes una gran puntería.

Pip alzó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada intensa.

–No te asustes– dijo Damien– Me propuse acercarme a ti, así que te seguí.

Las fosas nasales de Pip se dilataron y, por primera vez desde que Damien lo llevó ahí, no sintió miedo.

–¿Tú? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? –exigió.

–No, no te asustes, no era mi intención hacerlo–las palabras salieron de forma atropellada–. Solo quería conocerte mejor. Así que te seguí y te vi practicando tiro al blanco.

La cara de Pip se torció.

–Se dice tiro con arco.

Damien asintió.

–Tienes buena puntería, no eres débil–movía sus manos con desesperación–, podrías hacerle frente a Cartman si quisieras, pero no lo haces. Tienes miedo, lo entiendo

–¿Perdón?

Bufó Pip ofendido con las cejas tan juntas que podrían haber sido dibujadas con tan solo una línea.

Damien no lo notó.

–Créeme, entiendo. Yo vi cómo te trataban y supe que tenía que hacer algo–agarró a Pip por los hombros–. Pip te juró que No me he pesado estos meses evitando que te golpeen para cagarla justo ahora, juntarme con ellos era la única manera de impedir que te golpearan. Al final, no pude frenar los insultos o los robos, yo… lo lamento.

Damien le sonrió de forma quebrada y se permitió respirar, ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir.

Pero Pip recién empezaba.

–¿Terminaste? – preguntó en tono serio atípico en él, mientras alejaba a Damien al menos unos cinco pasos––¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Damien lo miró confundido.

–Así que ahora eres gay y yo te gustó ¿no? –le dijo Pip de forma despectiva.

–Yo…bueno, he salido con uno que otro– mordió sus labios y escudriñó el techo–, no como pareja solo eran salidas esporádicas para hacerlo. Ya sabes…

–No, Damien, no lo sé.

–Pip, yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Pip se tocó la sien, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro.

–Todo este tiempo con Cartman–caminó hacia Damien, este retrocedió a cada paso–. Empujándome, robándome, humillándome. Pensé que me odiabas. ¡Eso! –lo señaló –No es digno de alguien que dice amar a otra persona.

Damien se ruborizó con fuerza está vez de vergüenza.

–Yo no he dicho nada de amar.

–No, me jodas, acabas de describirme como si fuera la maldita Venus de Milo.

–Juntarme con Cartman era la única forma.

–¡Y una mierda! – contestó Pip ofendido–. Si querías ayudarme o protegerme o lo que sea, hubieras estado a mi lado desde un principio, soportando los golpes–cruzó los brazos–. Lo que tu hiciste fue tomar la salida de los cobardes.

–¡Maldita sea, Pip! –gritó–. Te juró que me importas.

–¡Hay mejores maneras de demostrarlo! –contó con sus dedos–. No siguiéndome, no insultándome, no…

–¡Pensé que te agradaría no ser golpeado!

–Cielos– Pip estrechó los ojos, miró a Damien–, no lo entiendes.

–Sí lo entiendo. También ha sido difícil para mí–Damien intentó agarrar su mano, pero Pip no lo dejó–, lo siento, yo nunca he tenido a alguien, ni siquiera a un amigo.

–Mierda…

–Pip, en serio yo…

–¡Cállate! – lo empujó– ¿Crees que eres el único que nunca ha tenido un amigo en su vida? ¿El único en el maldito planeta qué ha tenido una vida de mierda? ¡No me jodas! ¡No eres especial! –sus ojos brillaban, sintió la voz quebrársele y respiró profundo para continuar–. Cuando tus padres hayan muerto, tu hermana te haya abandonado y a los demás le valgas menos que nada, entonces ven y has que sienta pena por ti.

En ese instante sonó el timbre. Ninguno se movió.

Una parte de Pip sentía que estaba siendo injusto con Damien, que solo desahogaba sus frustraciones en alguien que tenía buenas intenciones, pero una pobre ejecución.

Otra parte le decía que ese chico nuevo al que apenas conocía no tenía ningún derecho de confesarse luego de tantos meses de humillación. Pensaba que tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para lidiar con el "amor" de un abusivo. Damien le hablaba de amor de que era lindo, que lo entendía. ¡Ja! Palabras y las palabras se las lleva el viento. No lo conocía para nada.

Pip no había querido hacerlo, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Sin embargo, el contacto cálido en sus mejillas fue sustituido por los dedos fríos de Damien. Este limpió el rastro y acunó su rostro con cuidado.

–Tienes razón– le dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada –. Pensé que hacía una buena acción, pero no me detuve a pensar en cómo te sentías.

Dejó escapar un sollozo y sintió a Damien envolverlo en un abrazo. Pip tuvo que inclinarse para terminar sobre el pecho de Damien, mientras este pasaba una mano por su cabello y lo mecía.

–Lo siento...

Pip negó

–De verdad, agradezco lo que hiciste. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí –se separó un poco y limpió su rostro– pero...

–Pero no era la forma correcta. Lo entiendo.

–No quería gritarte.

–Lo merecía. Al igual que tú también tengo mucha mierda dentro–lo miró cabizbajo–. Tienes razón no te conozco, Pip. No como desearía. Pero si tu quisieras…–sus mejillas ardieron– podríamos intentarlo.

Pip asintió con una sonrisa tenue y fue su turno de envolver a Damien en un abrazo.

–Prometo hacerlo bien–le dijo Damien al oído.

Pip lo apretó más contra sí

–Tengo miedo.

–Y yo sé golpear.

Pip rio por lo bajo reanimado y luego pregunto:

–¿Era verdad lo que dijiste?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Ya sabes...

Pip se alejó, ya no lloraba y en su rostro se dejaba ver un rubor a penas creciente.

–Lo de ser como la Venus de Milo.

–Yo no dije eso–Damien rio –. Dije que tus ojos son como el cielo y tu rostro como la porcelana. Una auténtica obra de arte.

Pip lo empujó con diversión.

–Estoy seguro de que tampoco dijiste eso.

–Bueno–usó una voz teatral –. Eres el nacimiento de Venus.

–Y tú, el David de Miguel Ángel

–Oye–se quejó Damien –. Mi pene es mucho más grande.

Pip estalló en risas.

–Y yo no tengo vagina, pero ahí vas y me comparas con la Venus.

–¡No conozco más obras de arte!

–¿Sabes? –dijo aun riendo –. Ambos podríamos haber fingido frente al grupo de Cartman.

Damien lo miró extrañado entonces Pip agudizó la voz

–No, por favor, señor Thorn, no me quite mis diez dólares, es todo lo que tengo para vivir, por favor.

–Eres un loco– dijo Damien entre carcajadas–, un loco

–¿Yo? Tú eres el que iba en plan superhéroe.

–Lo sé, lo sé– tomó ambas manos de Pip y entrelazó sus dedos–. Ahora estamos juntos en esto.

–Más te vale, Thorn.

Pip lo miró a los ojos como si lo viera por primera vez. Damien era apuesto, o eso decían algunas chicas, él siendo su víctima jamás lo pensó. En ese entonces, es decir hace solo unos minutos, no había pensado en Damien en más que su bully. Pero ahora era diferente, se permitió mirarlo, mirarlo bien, por primera vez.

Cuando lo hizo su corazón saltó. Damien tenía unos ojos demasiado irreales para este mundo, para este universo. Su cabello era negro y desordenado, moría por tenerlo entre sus dedos y comprobar que tan suave era, de seguro igual de suave que su piel casi albina.

Se preguntó porque no lo había visto antes. Ah, claro, fingía acosarlo. Con solo unos minutos había cambiado y con él su mundo.

Le sonrió y sintió una calidez en su pecho cuando Damien hizo lo mismo.

Pip estaba seguro de que Damien era el tipo de chico que podría estar enojado y aun así verse adorable.

Lo acercó y lo tomó del mentón.

Quería besarlo.

Damien, sintiendo sus intenciones, lo alejó unos centímetros.

–Alto ahí, loco. No me vas a besar en un maldito armario de la escuela–desvió la mirada–. Con los chicos con los que pase solo una noche casi siempre empezaba así, con un beso en un sucio armario– volvió a ver a Pip–. Tú eres diferente, tiene que ser distinto. Solo quiero hacer esto bien ¿entiendes?

Pip se ruborizó, luego le hizo una reverencia.

–Como desee su majestad.

–Su majestad tiene otro deseo–la expresión de Damien pasó de la alegría a una seria, Pip lo escuchaba–. Deja de besuquearte con Estella o con cualquiera.

–De acuerdo– Pip lo escuchó suspirar aliviado–. Pero debes darme una buena razón.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó Damien con el ceño fruncido–¡Diablos, Pip, yo los vi! Ella estaba prácticamente obligándote.

–Lo sé–dijo Pip con voz firme–, por eso prefiero besuquearte a ti.

Damien se desconectó ante esa tan afirmación directa. No conocía esa parte de Pip, pero le gustaba.

–Y tienes razón–continuó Pip, señalando el lugar–, un armario de suministros no es la mejor opción para empezar. Antes, tienes que ir a tomar té a mi casa.

–¿T-tú irías a cenar a la mía? A mi padre le podría gustar.

–¿No le importará que sea un chico?

–No, él es odioso, pero es genial en ese aspecto, me apoya.

–Es muy lindo.

–Si te pregunta, no le digas que le dije que es genial o de verdad se lo creerá.

–No lo haré– le sonrió–. Pero debe ser genial, a mis padres de acogida no les importa mucho a quien lleve a casa. Nunca he llevado una chica menos un chico.

Damien se le acercó, provocativamente.

–¿Acaso soy el primero, Señor Phillip? –paso la lengua por sus labios mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pip y meneaba el cuerpo

–S-sí

Le respondió este maravillado. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Damien y se acercó a solo unos centímetros de sus labios, pero respetaba a Damien y no lo iba a hacer.

En su lugar lo atrapó entre sus brazos de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente. Damien sintió un hormigueo.

–¿Siempre eres tan cursi? –bufó

–Soy un caballero–respondió y acarició los cabellos de Damien.

Damien comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Pip y no dudo en posar sus labios sobre el cuello de este. Él también quería su beso, pero solo se permitió quedarse ahí sintiendo su piel.

Pip había pasado de sentirse cálido a sentir verdadero calor. Los labios de Damien, aunque inmóviles lo estremecían, y con cada caricia que daba al cabello azabache, este desprendía un aroma único era nuevo y hasta adictivo. El toque de Damien lo quemaba, era nuevo, diferente.

–Bésame... –dijo Pip en un susurro–en el cuello.

Damien sonrió y lo besó, dando unos leves mordiscos antes de separarse. No había marcas.

–Debemos ir a clase–le dijo al separarse.

Pip lo miró con deseo contenido, ese beso había sido demasiado. Sin embargo, suspiró, Damien tenía razón tenían que ir a clase. Le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta, pero Damien lo hizo a un lado, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

Por instante sintió miedo, pero este disipó de inmediato ante la sonrisa divertida y seductora de Damien.

–¿No entiendes que eres mío?

–Todo tuyo –respondió Pip con una sonrisa.

–No quiero que nadie te lastime. Estaré a tu lado.

–No espero menos.

–Ni que otra perra como Estella se te acerque–dijo Damien, causando que Pip riera –¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Pip asintió y se permitió cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que no le esperaba ningún golpe o beso forzado.

Unas horas después, Estella en plena clase y, con Damien tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, le preguntaría quién mierdas le había hecho ese chupetón.

**Fin**.

* * *

Y eso es todo.

Soy amante del DIP aunque no haya escrito mucho de ellos, pero los amo con toda mi almaaaa.

Saque la idea de un grupo Stony, donde ponen confesiones de una app y hacen fics Stony con ellas. La confesión era así:

_En prepa hay un chico que siempre me molestaba, un día un amigo me confesó que le gustaba e intentó besarme, así que mi bully, llegó, me tomó de la ropa y me jaló, cuando estábamos solos me dijo enojado: ¿que no entiendes que tú solo eres mio? Me acercó a él y me dejó un chupetón en el cuello y me dijo: así todos verán que eres mío, estoy asustado._

Esta historia es mi versión DIP, menos tóxica que la confesión. Porque como dije, los amoooo y los quiero ver felices. Puede que este algo OOC pero mis niños son tan secundarios que se prestan para ello. Además mi headcanon es que Damien es un tsundere adorable y que Pip es un pan de Dios que lo ama pero que tiene su temperamento ingles, recuerden la caza, chicos.

Hace tiempo que no aparezco por estos lares, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, la cual fue traída a ustedes gracias a la revisión y corrección de Emily Donitas, co-admin del grupo DIP que tenemos en face. "Bar Dip and hot ships". Poco a poco vamos, creciendo. ¡Viva el DIP!

Bueno, tras esto me despido. Hasta pronto.


End file.
